


Open to Interpretation

by daddymenrah



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymenrah/pseuds/daddymenrah
Summary: Professor Negan is far from your traditional Philosophy lecturer, as our reader soon discovers after staying behind after class.Disclaimer: I wrote this 4 years ago. I'm posting it here as I am currently adding all my Tumblr writing onto my AO3 account. As such, the story is not complete and the likelihood that it ever will be is very low. Do with that information what you will.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“Preserving innocent life, orderly living in society, worshipping god, educating children, and reproducing.” His deep, gravelly voice fills the lecture hall. All his students are enraptured, a rare thing for many teachers. He pauses before continuing. “What are the issues with these precepts that Aquinas put forward?” 

You bite your lip anxiously. Answering questions in class isn’t an issue for you, in fact your teachers often tell you to give the other students a chance, but your Philosophy and Ethics professor makes you somewhat nervous. Tall, late forties, gorgeous black beard with silver streaks and piercing hazel eyes. The recipe for a crippling medley of anxiety and attraction.

Despite this, impressing him and getting your grade is often the reason you manage to pluck up the courage to respond to his queries, his opinion of you is something you are very conscious of. You glance around the room to see no one has raised their hand. You decide to take one for the team, slowly lifting your arm from the desk. 

Professor Negan’s head turns in your direction, a somewhat predatory grin spreading across his handsome features.  
“Y/N. Let ‘em have it.” You try not to smile too hard at his confidence that you’ll give a good answer, but it proves to be rather difficult when he’s urging you on with one of his own infectious smiles. 

“I think a lot of issues arise with these precepts, mainly that there are too many grey areas and not everyone agrees with the idea that these should be prioritised by society as a whole.” A small smirk plays at the corners of his lips. “Not to mention everyone has different ideas as to what these precepts involve.” 

“Such as?”  
“The definition of orderly living in society differs massively from person to person. For example, someone might consider a party going on past twelve as relatively orderly, but their neighbours might disagree.” Professor Negan along with the rest of the lecture hall chuckle at your scenario.

After spurring the sharing of ideas and opinions, the rest of your classmates were more agreeable to putting their own out there. The opinions differed massively, and Negan appeared to be having fun listening to everyone debate heatedly. The class was so animated, that it almost drew into lunch break. 

“Alright fuckers, I think you’ve assaulted my ears enough today. Go do whatever it is the youth of today does on their break.” He shooed all of you out of the room, but just as you were leaving he caught your arm. “Hold up a sec, Y/N.” 

Most people who come into some form of contact with you on a daily basis know not to touch you without being on a certain level of closeness with you, but professor Negan is an exception to this rule. You really couldn’t care less that you don’t know all that much about him other than his name, penchant for cursing, and views on the subjects he taught, his touch sets your entire being on fire. 

Once the class is empty, he backs up against the front of his desk, resting his backside on the edge and his hands either side of him for support.  
“I marked last weeks essays…” He begins.  
“You realise you set those two weeks ago.” You correct him. His eyes widen slightly, and then he sighs. 

“Shit, whatever. Anyway, I marked those. What I wanted to tell ya was that yours was ridiculous.” Your heart drops in embarrassment, and it must have shown on your expression. Professor Negan chuckles. “Don’t cry kid, I meant ridiculous as in ridiculously fuckin’ good. You thinkin’ of doing a masters by any chance?” 

You sigh in relief.  
“I haven’t given my masters much thought.” You admit. He nods in acknowledgment.  
“Well, when you get round to it, I’d consider this. That’s if ya haven’t got another master in mind.” He winks, your jaw almost falls right open at what he’d just insinuated. Surely he couldn’t have meant that?

He slips his glasses off and wipes the lenses with the hem of his t-shirt, then nudges them back onto his gorgeous face. You can never decide whether you like him better with or without specs. Not that it matters, since you’d screw him either way.  
“Have I got somethin’ on my face?” He teases, eyebrow cocked. 

“Other than your glasses?” You say, praising yourself internally for coming up with a witty response. He chuckles deeply and waggles his insanely long index finger at you.  
“You better watch I don’t give ya a detention for sassin’ me.”  
‘Yeah cuz, that’d be a real punishment.’ You think, biting back a smirk. 

“Woah, what?” Professor Negan’s expression is shocked, but his lips are quirking at the edges as if trying to hold in a smile.  
“Hm?” You reply.  
“Did you just flirt with me, Y/L/N?” And then you realise, with dismay, that your thought had subconsciously vocalised. Your cheeks warm but you roll your eyes playfully in an attempt to hide your embarrassment with nonchalance. 

“Interpret it how you want.” You shrug, then adjust your bag on your shoulder and make a move to leave the hall.  
“Well shit, I ain’t complainin’.” You hear him mutter, and you turn right back around. Professor Negan has his arms folded and a mischievous smirk sitting shamelessly his features. 

“Don’t look so fuckin’ shocked. You’re an attractive girl.” He laughs.  
“And also one of your students?” You retort, still in disbelief that he was being so blatantly inappropriate with you. However, it wasn’t an unpleasant disbelief.  
“You’re of legal age. You can do what you want.” You like how he phrased that. 

“I’m pretty sure there are still rules regardless of age.” You reply, Negan simply shrugs.  
“I once knew this smart chick who said, ah what was it… Interpret it how you want?” At this point your stomach is doing multiple flips and there’s a giant smile threatening to break out on your face. 

You’ve fantasised about how this might come to happen, but it’s so different now that it really is. There’s thinking about it while in bed at night, touching yourself to the thought of Negan’s voice saying your name, and then there’s standing right in front of the real thing as he propositions you. 

He pushes off the desk and takes a few steps towards you.  
“You’re a big girl, you know what it is you want.” He murmurs, lifting your chin with his thumb and forefinger so that you’re forced to look him in the eye. “And you know how to get it.” His lips are tantalisingly close to yours, but he doesn’t move any further. “I have an evening class that finishes at six. Do with that information what you wish.” 

*

You left Negan’s classroom feeling choked up with a mixture of shock and excitement. You wanted to tell someone, anyone, especially your best friend who you knew was on her lunch break too. But you restrained yourself. You trusted her of course, but you didn’t want to tell her only for nothing to come of it. You had to make a decision first. 

It was your last lecture of the day so you left the building and made your way to your car. Setting your things down on the passenger seat, you started the ignition and began the drive back to your apartment you shared with the aforementioned friend. You tried to distract yourself from the decision you had to make by listening to some of your favourite songs. 

Much to your dismay, virtually every song had some kind of reference to a significant other or a love interest, and you found your mind flashing back to Negan each time. You knew the excited sickness in your stomach wasn’t going to go away unless you declined professor Negan’s proposition, or you went and found out what was in store. 

Honestly, you desperately wanted to agree. There was a very clichéd, romance, drama movie type feel to your situation. You felt as though you were the troubled heroine of the film, walking the fence between right and wrong, following the rules and following your desires. You shook your head at your own melodramatic musings and focussed on finding a parking space. 

Once you’d parked up, you grabbed your stuff and hurried through the apartment building lobby, and into the lift. You tapped your foot impatiently as it took you to your floor. You were restless, there was a sense of time running out. Whether you went or not, you still had to make a decision, the sooner the better. 

As you rushed out of the elevator at your floor and powerwalked to the door of your apartment, you continued to ponder this. A quick glance at your phone in your hand told you it was already one o’clock. You had about three hours to make a decision that would allow you to get ready and arrive at six. You nearly smacked yourself in the forehead, the way you were thinking was already in agreement to the idea of actually going. 

You dropped your bag down by the door and shoved your sneakers off. You went to make yourself a drink before settling down on the couch and thinking the whole predicament through properly.

What exactly would meeting with professor Negan alone entail? ‘Oh come on’ You think to yourself. You know damned well what it’ll entail. Well, to an extent. The man exuded sexual confidence. The way he’d swagger back and forth while explaining something, or when he’d stagger crotch-first when something made him laugh. 

Maybe you were just dirty-minded and presumptuous, but the reality was it was highly likely that if you went, you were going to have some kind of sexual encounter with your philosophy and ethics professor. 

And that excited you to no end. 

*

It’s half past five and you’re taking a last glance at yourself in the mirror before leaving. You’ve sex-proofed your makeup, should what you think is going to happen, happens. Smoothing down your outfit, that consists of tight black jeans and a flattering blouse with just enough cleavage showing, you leave the apartment. 

The sensation that’s gripped your entire being is one of trepidation. Akin to the feeling of sneaking out for the first time, or smoking weed unbeknownst to your parents. You know you shouldn’t be doing it, and you damned well know you could get in trouble for it, but you also know that it could be one of the most unforgettable experiences of your life.

And that is what powers your legs to walk out your building and to your car, key in ignition, engine on. When you spot your college in the distance, you play that one song that makes you feel irresistible, strong, sexy. By the time you’ve found a parking spot near to the building, you feel less nervous, and more ready. The anticipation alone is turning you on. 

Professor Negan is inside finishing up a class, probably thinking about whether or not you’re going to show. You wonder which he thinks is more likely. Despite being what you like to think is subtly flirtatious in class, you doubt he thinks you really have the guts to come here after hours and potentially fuck your teacher. Do many people have that kind of rebellious streak? 

You’re walking through the doors and nodding to the receptionist, and your mind flicks back to the lesson this morning. Negan’s words replay in your mind. ‘Orderly living in society.’ This sure as fuck wasn’t considered orderly living in society. Aquinas was an idiot in your opinion if he really thought this was the way humans should live to get the most out of life. 

But as you spot Negan’s class filing out of the room, that lurching feeling in your stomach returns. You feel almost short of breath, but you surge on, weaving through the yawning students, complaining about evening classes and how they just want to get home. It’s ironic in a way, they’re all desperate to leave while you’ve been on edge virtually all day about coming back. 

You dither by the door momentarily, listening to see if there are any students left in there. You can’t hear anything, so you walk in. Negan is sitting at his desk chatting to another teacher. Your throat closes up, but you act as normal as you possibly can. You can’t let it seem like you shouldn’t be here.  
“Hi professor, I’m here to grab that essay you revised for me?” You say as confidently as you can. 

Negan’s head turns to look at you, that grin, slow as molasses, spreads across his lined face. He looks you up and down before giving you a more PG smile.  
“Rick, this is one of my best philosophy students. Y/N L/N.” He states, indicating to you with an open-handed gesture. The teacher smiles and nods to you.  
“Hello, Y/N. I’m Professor Grimes from the law department.” He has a slow, southern drawl that could put you to sleep if you listened to it for too long. 

He isn’t too bad looking himself, about the same age as Negan, but clean shaven with sharp blue eyes. He has a no-nonsense look about him.  
“Nice to meet you.” You smile back politely. He turns back to Negan.  
“Well, I’ll let ya’ll get on with whatever it is you big thinkers get up to.” He jokes.  
“Oh we have plenty of fun.” Negan assures him.

You’re almost shocked by his brazenness, but it’s professor Negan. Once professor Grimes has left the classroom, Negan stands and follows the man’s path. He pulls the blind down over the small window in the door. At this point, it’s beginning to feel very, very real. Once he’s facing you again, he groans, letting his eyes wander slowly from your face right down to your jeans that are clinging to every curve of your legs. 

“The hell are you tryna do to me?” He mutters, prowling towards you like a lion to its prey. Standing only several inches away from you, he inhales sharply. “Can I touch you?” You nod a little too eagerly, and he chuckles darkly. “Oh sweetheart, I can tell you’ve been achin’ at the thought of this all day.” Your cheeks warm substantially, and his large hands go to rest on your hips. He squeezes them just a little, a sound coming from his throat that sounds almost like a purr. 

“I’ve been wantin’ to touch you for so long. You’re a fuckin’ tease, Y/N.”  
“I am not.” You reply indignantly. Negan laughs loudly.  
“Alright then, you’re a fuckin’ liar too. Leanin’ over the desk just so in your low cut shirts, suckin’ on the tip of your pen, droppin’ your papers right in front of me and bending down to pick ‘em up. I got the hint, sweetie.” 

You decide to play coy for a little longer.  
“The hint of what?” He pulls you flush against him and leans down so his lips are beside your ear.  
“The hint that you want me to bend you right over this desk and fuck you so hard that you’ll never forget ol’ professor Negan.” Your jaw goes slack. “You’re the only one of my students that calls me professor. I think you know that it gets my dick real hard.” 

His potty mouth has always made you warm between the legs, but now you can quite literally feel yourself soaking through your underwear. Normally you’re relatively confident in sexual encounters, but you’re utterly speechless at this moment in time.  
“But you know, there’s something else I’ve always wanted to hear you call me.” Negan adds, feigning pensiveness. 

“What’s that?” You manage to ask.  
“I really fuckin’ like the thought of havin’ you over my knee, callin’ me daddy while I spank that round ass of yours.” As soon as he says that, it’s all over for you. You moan involuntarily.  
“Please professor Negan, spank me.” You beg, not even sure if it’s you saying these words to your teacher. 

“You better pull those tight pants down and get on my lap, baby. I think it’s about time I punished you for all this fuckin’ teasin’ you’ve made me endure.” Negan plants a quick, but hard, kiss to your lips, then goes to pull his chair out from under his desk and sits on it. You go to undo your jeans, but he stops you. “Uh uh.” He shakes his head. “Put on a fuckin’ show for daddy.” 

You turn away from him, slowly wiggling out of your jeans. Once the waistband goes below your ass, you bend right over to step out of the pant legs. The feel of Negan’s eyes on your backside has your entire body burning.  
“Get over here.” He demands. You do just as he says, walking slowly towards him. “You just fuckin’ love to tease daddy don’t you? I’ll teach you a god damn lesson you’ll never forget.” 

Negan settles you over the thighs of his long, muscular legs. He tugs on your panties, you’re wearing your sexiest black pair.  
“Mm, is this the kind of shit you’re wearing underneath those clothes in my class?” He hit the nail right on the head. You nod, lip drawn between your teeth in anticipation. “You bad, bad, fucking girl.” 

And without warning, he brings his palm down hard on your bare ass cheeks.  
“I want you to count, baby.” He whispers.  
“One.” You say, still relatively composed. He repeats the action, ever so slightly harder. “Two.” It hurts in a delicious way, but you crave something more, something harder. Before he goes to smack you again, you speak up. 

“Professor Negan?” You glance up at him.  
“You better have a damned good reason for interruptin’ me while I’m spanking that sweet ass of yours.” He replies, eyebrow cocked in a playful glare.  
“Do you… Do you think you could use your belt?” Negan simply stares at you in disbelief. You can feel yourself turning red from embarrassment, this is not how you wanted it to go down. 

“Would you look at my dirty girl, askin’ to be spanked with my belt.” He sighs dreamily. Relief floods your body. He unbuckles his belt and slides it carefully from his trousers, not wanting to make you slide off his lap. He then proceeds to loop it around his hands, you’re breathing heavily with excitement. 

The first time the leather snaps against your skin, the sensation is new, and stings like a bitch, but in the best way possible.  
“Please professor, more.” You moan, surprising yourself with how needy you sound.  
“Doesn’t sound like much of a punishment but because you look so fuckin’ good right now I’ll let you off easy.” Negan chuckles. 

He does it again, and again, and again. Harder and harder each time. You bite down hard on the base of your thumb to stop yourself from crying out too loud. Just as you’re mentally preparing yourself for the next blow, a knock on the door gets both of your attention.  
“Get under the fuckin’ desk!” Negan hisses, helping you under. 

You try to keep absolutely silent.  
“Come on in.” You hear Negan call out. His legs are stretched out either side of you under the desk. Your eyes travel up them, until you spot an unmistakable bulge at the zipper of his pants. You hear footsteps approaching the other side of the desk and a voice you recognise from earlier. It’s professor Grimes if you’re not mistaken. 

Negan pushes himself further under the desk as he converses with Grimes. You can hear them discussing some kind of issue with covering shifts during exam season. You’re pretty crushed under the table, if you were to stretch the upper half of your body into his lap, you’d feel a little less squashed…  
You shift as carefully as possible, moving forward onto your knees. You feel Negan twitch slightly at the feeling of you moving. You gently undo the button of his jeans, and unzip his pants as quietly as possible. Negan coughs to cover the sound of the metal teeth coming apart. 

“Is that your belt?” You hear professor Grimes say.  
“Oh, yeah. Gotta get comfy for a long evening of marking, am I right?” Negan laughs. You wouldn’t be able to sense there was anything wrong from the tone of his voice. At least not until you pull his dick out of his pants and slip the huge appendage into your mouth. 

Negan makes a strange noise and starts choking violently.  
“You okay, Negan?” You hear professor Grimes.  
“Yeah, just fuckin’ peachy.” He replies, sounding somewhat strained. You would smirk if your mouth wasn’t stuffed with Negan’s cock. You begin sucking, swirling your tongue around his thick tip. 

You hear professor Grimes continue you to talk as you take Negan’s dick further into the back of your throat, when all of a sudden Negan interrupts.  
“Hey man, as much as I’m enjoyin’ this fuckin’ riveting conversation, I got a lot of shit to do.”  
“Alright, alright, I’ll be on my way.” Professor Grimes sounds irritated, but you can make out the noises of his footsteps leading away from his desk. 

“Have a good evening, Rick!” Negan yells after him, then pulls you from out under the desk, his dick popping out of your mouth in the process. “You,” He breathes, “are gonna get me in a whole lot of fuckin’ trouble.” He yanks you up hard and bends you over the desk. He rips your panties down and shoves his jeans to the floor. “I’m gonna fuck you so fuckin’ hard you’ll never be able to look at this fuckin’ desk again without creamin’ your fuckin’ undies.” 

“Oh god, please do.” You gasp, feeling his tip tease your soaking wet pussy.  
“God? Close, but sweetheart, daddy works just fine.” And with that he pushes violently inside you. He thrusts in and out of you at an unforgiving speed, groaning profanities as he goes. All you can bring yourself to do is hold on tight to the edge of the desk and moan his name. 

“You’re gonna be thinkin’ about this when you limp into class tomorrow, I can fuckin’ assure you.” He threatens. “I’m gonna tear your dripping cunt to shreds.”  
“Yes please, daddy.” You cry, tears of sheer pleasure pooling in your eyes.  
“And you better not try and skip because your pretty, little pussy is achin’. I’ll be givin’ you detention all week.” 

“I won’t daddy, I promise.”  
“I wanna see that ass sittin’ up straight at her desk, ready to take in knowledge, then take in this dick once everyone’s gone.”  
“I will, daddy, I will.” You whine. His thrusts are becoming quicker, more erratic. 

“Shit, this young pussy is gonna make me cum.”  
“Wait, you’re not wearing-“  
“I wanna see that cunt dripping with my cum.” Negan pulls you up, off the desk and then shoves you against the whiteboard, re-entering you with no difficulty whatsoever thanks to how wet you are. 

He keeps your wrists behind your back with one of his hands and the other tight around your throat.  
“Are you gonna cum all over this dick for daddy?” He growls in your ear.  
“Yes, oh fuck yes.” You’re practically screaming in ecstasy.  
“Cum. Cum for me right fucking now.” 

And though you never thought it possible, his words bring you right over the edge into writhing, sweating, heaven. He follows very soon after, his cock pulsing inside you, painting your walls with his thick, white cum.  
“Holy fuckin’ shit.” He pants, sliding out of you. You’re frozen against the whiteboard, the very whiteboard you’ve copied notes from many times. 

You vaguely hear Negan rifling in his desk for something, then you spot him underneath you.  
“Mm look at that.” He purrs. You realise with horror that he’s watching his own ejaculation drip out you, holding tissue directly beneath, ready to catch it. “That is a fuckin’ sight to see.” 

There’s not really much you can do other than wait till the majority of Negan’s cum has left your body, then pull your stretched panties up and find your jeans.  
“Shit darlin’, that might just have been the best fuck I ever had.” Negan grins at you, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. 

You smile awkwardly.  
“I’m inclined to agree with you there.”  
“Hey what happened to ‘daddy’ and ‘professor Negan’?” He teases you. He narrows his eyes at you in jest. “Ah, I see how it is. Once you get off, all that nasty shit goes away.” You’re bright red for what feels like the millionth time today. “Hey, that’s totally fuckin’ cool with me. A sweetheart in class, but a dirty whore when it comes to the ass.” 

“Please stop.” You groan. Negan laughs softly, all signs of playfulness gone from his face. He looks weirdly calm.  
“You need a ride home or anything, princess?”  
“I’m good, I drove.” You smile back.  
“You know I was jokin’ about you not being allowed to skip right? If you’re hurtin’ I want you to stay your ass at home.” 

And just when you thought you’d been sexually sated for life, Negan’s caring side made you want to hop on his dick all over again.  
“I’m sure I’ll be fine.”  
“Alright, alright, strong woman. You get home and go to sleep.”  
“It’s after class, don’t tell me what to do.” You joke, walking towards the door. 

“Oh yeah? Sounds like you want me to show you who’s boss again.” He calls after you.  
“Interpret it how you want.” You wave, smirking to yourself and closing the classroom door behind you.


	2. Chapter 2

You grossly underestimated how much pain you would be in after your late night meeting with Negan, despite this, you were in your car on your way to class. You’d resisted the urge to stay in bed to give in to another, the urge to drive Negan crazy during his lecture.

Dressed in a nice little ensemble that made you look the picture of a diligent college student, you parked up and joined the hordes of students walking towards the main building. You noticed you were getting a few looks from guys you’d seen around. You smirked to yourself, reassured in what you already knew; you looked good. 

Just as you entered the hallway that professor Negan’s classroom was in, you felt a nudge and something warm being put in your hands. You grasp it without thinking and glance up, only to see professor Negan striding toward his room. He’d handed you a takeaway cup of coffee with a piece of paper taped to it. You pull it from the cup and unfold it. 

‘I had a feeling.’

You rolled your eyes and shoved the note in your bag. He was so fucking cocky. Sipping the drink you found it to be delicious, a relief since you didn’t want to waste it. You entered the classroom with two goals in mind, take notes, and thank Negan for the coffee. 

Taking your usual seat at the front, you noticed a couple of things that were different. Negan was dressed a little smarter than usual, his hair still tousled as if he’d just woken up, but his tie was actually pulled tight to the collar for once. He was wearing a burgundy shirt that looked gorgeous with his dark brown eyes and tan complexion. 

The class hadn’t even started and you were already swooning. You set your laptop on the desk in front of you and set up a document for your notes, paying no more attention to Negan. As you fiddled around with your files, purely to look busy, you could feel eyes on you. There was no need to look up to know who they belonged to. 

“Mornin’ class. What better way to start the day than with a ten AM lecture, am I right?” His left brow was cocked sarcastically as he got his first laugh of the lesson. After that, he got down to business and teaching them the next part of the syllabus, barely even glancing at you the entire time. At least he didn’t until the discussion portion of the class. 

Every time professor Negan proposed a question to his students, your hand was first in the air. You’d listened so intently to the lecture that you knew exactly what to respond every time, but he never called on you. You were somewhat disheartened by this, but brushed it off as the lesson drew to an end and you began packing your things. 

“Before ya’ll go rushin’ off to take instagrams and write tweets and shit, I got a handout that I want you to read and write up your opinions on.” He pulled them from a drawer in his desk, then looked at you finally. “Y/N, would you mind standin’ at the door and handing one to everyone as they leave?” You could just about nod as you stood, leaving your bag at your seat and approaching him. 

You knew exactly why it was he’d done it, you would now be the last to leave despite sitting at the front without him having to ask you to stay behind. You approached him and took the stack of papers.   
“Good girl.” He murmured, smiling sweetly at you. Barely keeping your composure, you moved to the door and began handing the sheets to your classmates as they exited.

The last person couldn’t come quick enough, the girl smiled and thanked you as you gave her the sheet and you smiled back. You went back to Negan and gave him the spares.   
“Thank you, sweetheart. Now would you be a little star ‘n’ close the door for daddy?” 

Your heart begins to race, you turn back but he grabs your wrist.   
“Hm?” He says, brows raised.   
“Yes daddy.” You breathe and follow his instructions. You can just about contain your excitement.   
“Very good, princess.” He smirks. 

He steps towards you and pulls you flush against him, stroking your hair gently.   
“It really turned daddy on when you came to class today, especially after the fucking I gave you last night.” His soft voice juxtaposed with the words coming from his mouth made you damp, rubbing your thighs together subconsciously.   
“Is your tight little pussy hurting?” He asked.   
“A little.” You say. “But I wanted to see you.” Negan grins. 

“That’s fucking wonderful, baby.” His large hands slide from your waist down to your ass, gripping tightly. “I’d like to give you a treat.” He whispered close to your ear, you shivered. “Do you want it?”   
“I really want it.” You manage to reply.   
“Then what do you say?”  
“Please may I have my treat, daddy?”   
“You abso-fucking-lutely can.” 

Professor Negan pulls away from you, undoing his top button and loosening his tie. He goes to his desk and begins clearing things into the drawers.   
“What are you doing?” You dare to ask.   
“Clearing a seat for you.” He says simply, without straying from his task. Your face begins to redden at the realisation of what he’s about to do.

Once the desk was virtually empty, he beckons you over and you went as if in a trance.  
“Take off your pants. Now.”   
“Yes daddy.” You comply, leaving them on the floor. Standing in only your underwear, Negan nods in encouragement and you get up on the desk.   
“Now lay back and spread ‘em.” 

Laying back on the desk long ways was easy enough, but having your legs spread open as Negan stared at your clothed pussy was not. He dragged his chair round to the end of the desk and sat down, resting a hand on both your thighs.   
“This is a sight to see.” 

He traced your damp heat with his index finger, then pulled the material to the side, smirking cockily when he saw the creamy mess.   
“What in the hell were you thinking about during my class?” He asked absentmindedly, collecting some of your wetness on the tip of his finger.   
“The subject you were teaching.” You reply unconvincingly. 

Professor Negan shocked you by slapping your pussy. You gasped, expecting the pain to be unpleasant, but it only intensified your need for him.   
“Don’t fucking lie to me.” He snapped. “What. Were. You. Thinking. About.”   
“Last night.” You admitted, an audible shakiness in your voice.   
“That’s all you had to say, sweetness.” Negan’s tone had switched back to soft, as he licked the moisture from his hand. 

You could only watch as his face neared your pussy, licking his lips as if approaching his first meal in days.   
“You’ve never had your pretty, little cunt ate the way I’m about to eat it, princess. I can assure you of that.” Were his final words before his tongue entered you. You moaned as it slid in and out of you, his fingers gently rubbing your clit.

He varied his speed, sometimes swapping his tongue for his fingers and switching his tongue’s attentions to your clit. He was right, you’d never received head like this in your life. He seemed to know what you wanted without you having to say it, everything he did felt insanely good and before you knew it, professor Negan was yet again bringing you to the brink. 

“Fuck, yes, I’m close.” You gasped, his fingers were slamming against your spot whilst his tongue speed up the light assault on your swollen clitoris. You didn’t realise that men with this kind of sexual intuition existed, you felt elated that you’d discovered one. “Daddy.” You cry out as he pushes you further, he adds another finger and it finishes you off completely. 

You whine loudly as you cum all over his face, but your tightly closed eyes snap open when you hear the door opening.   
“Jesus Christ.” You recognise that southern drawl, professor Grimes stands at the door to the classroom, watching Negan lick you up and down as he works you through your quickly dissipating high. 

The door shuts and Negan sits back, wiping his face.   
“Hey Grimes. You got a real bad habit of just coming in when shit’s gettin’ good for me.” He doesn’t sound particularly phased by the fact his co-worker just caught him eating a student out. Grimes looks too shocked to reply, he simply watches as professor Negan pushes his seat back and begins unbuckling his pants. 

“You gonna leave us be and we can discuss this later or you gonna stay and watch me fuck the shit out of my favourite student?”   
“What in the hell, Negan-“   
“Are you gonna fucking leave, or are you gonna watch this obedient little princess cum again?” He repeats, his voice almost threatening. 

Professor Grimes looks between your half naked form laying on the desk, still shaking slightly, and Negan who now has his dick in his hand. His eyes settle on you, as if silently asking permission. You cannot believe what’s happening. Grimes isn’t really your type the way Negan is, but he certainly isn’t unattractive. You realise that his presence isn’t really bothering you, if anything, it’s getting you going all over again. 

You’d always fantasised about being watched by someone else, you just never imagined it’d be a professor watching you get fucked by another professor. College was turning out to be a real wild ride for you. 

Grimes apparently makes his decision, as he walks over to the seats where the rest of the class normally sits and makes himself comfortable. You glance up at Negan who is grinning wildly.   
“Good choice.” He says simply, before ramming his cock inside you. You cry out in surprise, but quickly begin moaning again as he fucks you relentlessly. 

“Ah you’re fucking dripping baby. You like being watched, don’t you?” He observes.   
“Y-yes daddy. I love it.”   
“Are you gonna show professor Grimes just how much you love it?” He pants.   
“Yes daddy, anything for you.” You whine. 

“I want you to look professor Grimes in the eye while I make you cum all over my dick.” He orders. You hesitate, looking at Negan to assess whether he’s being serious or not. “Go on baby, look at him. Show him what a filthy little slut you are.” He encourages you, so you obey. 

You turn your head to face professor Grimes, who is watching Negan piston in and out of your aching cunt. His mouth is slightly open and he’s palming himself through his pants. You feel a rush just watching him getting off at the sight of you. He is completely silent, his eyes flicking back and forth between Negan’s dick sliding inside you and your eyes upon him touching himself. 

Negan lowers his torso, coming close to you as he murmurs;  
“Don’t be shy, Y/N.” You realise that since your gaze switched to the other professor, you’ve been suppressing your moans. Negan’s reassurance is just what you need, you cry out every time the head of his huge cock slams into your insides. 

You watch as Grimes undoes his zipper, pulling his own dick out from his pants. He begins jacking himself off, his chest rising and falling as he stares at you. His crystal, blue eyes never stray from yours now, he only wants to look at you. He begins panting, stroking his cock harder and faster in time with the rhythm that Negan fucks you with.   
“Fuck I’m gonna come.” You hear Negan grunt. Professor Grimes speaks for the first time since he sat down. 

“Me too.”   
“Oh God.” You cry, holding onto Negan’s forearms. You can literally feel your own cum pooling down on the edge of the desk and on the floor, having two men literally about to blow their loads over you is pushing you over the edge a second time. 

“Grimes, get over here. I think you should come all over her gorgeous face.” Professor Negan breathes, his thrusts erratic and rough. He wraps a hand around your throat choking you hard, but you never switch your gaze as the other man walks over to you, rubbing the dripping head of his cock. Your eyes begin to roll back into your skull at the lack of oxygen, but you can hear footsteps approaching your head. 

“Fuck I’m coming.” Negan growls, and he grips your hips bruisingly tight as he empties himself inside you. You come shortly after, blurting out an incomprehensible mix of Negan’s name and curse words. You feel warm, wet come land all over your face as professor Grimes lets out a guttural groan and finishes himself on you. 

Three sets of heavy breathing are all that can be heard in the classroom, and then Negan’s chuckling.   
“We’re both in it now.” 

*

Upon your arrival home, all you want to do was shower and get into bed, but of course, your roommate isn’t going to let that happen. She’d noticed you weren’t home last night but had a later class than you this morning, so you’d yet to cross paths. You roll your eyes at the way she watches you as you enter the kitchen. 

“You got in late last night.” She smirks, one hand on her hip and the other gripping a mug of something hot. She’s leaning against the kitchen counter with the manner of a disapproving mother.   
“None of your business, F/N.” You sigh, too exhausted to have this conversation. Your legs still feel like jelly and your underwear has an uncomfortable dampness to it, a reminder of your activities that you couldn’t ignore. F/N approaches you, her eyes squinted with something akin to suspicion. 

“You just had sex.” She gasps. “At this time of the day? Who the fuck? What?”   
“Please, not now. I’m tired.” You roll your eyes, pushing past her to get to the fridge.   
“I’ll bet! Details, now!” She follows you to the refrigerator, eyes alight with curiosity. “Come on, Y/N. I’m your BFF.” She teases, knowing the acronym will make you cringe. 

“F/N, I’m fucked out, dehydrated, and I’m pretty sure I’ve still got spunk in my undies. Give it a rest.”   
“Ooh, you nasty bitch.” She giggles. “As soon as you’ve showered and shit I’m bringing you food and you’re telling me everything.” 

You sigh. Her intentions are always good with you. The prospect of food that you don’t have to prepare is too good to turn down and if the price of it is telling her about your rendezvous with professor Negan, then you can suck it up. You’re not sure whether to mention Professor Grimes’ unexpected involvement this morning. 

“Fine, give me fifteen.” You relent, unable to keep the wry smile from your face as you strip your jacket and make your way to your room to prepare for your shower.   
“I’m so ready for this tea.” You hear her squealing from the kitchen.

Once in the shower, the sensation of the steaming water makes you exhale with relief. You scrub yourself down thoroughly, then wash your hair. It feels almost as though you’ve washed yourself of the encounter, but the weight in your stomach doesn’t shift in the slightest. You’ve now had sex with your professor twice, and today another one watched. You’re completely uncertain how to feel about it. 

Or perhaps something more than that. The second that thought crosses your mind, you dismiss it. What happened between you and Negan was just sex, nothing else. The moment you begin to think it’s something else, is the very same moment that problems arise. With that conclusion set in your brain, you switch the water off and wrap a towel around yourself. 

After drying off and tossing a huge t-shirt over your head, you slide into bed. Your sheets and comfortable mattress feel like heaven after your exhausting morning. Your eyes are heavy and you’re ready to have a nap, but then F/N barges into your room with two bowls of mac n cheese and cans of soda.   
“Sustenance for the wounded.” 

You take the bowl from her, smiling appreciatively as she sets your can down on the bedside table.   
“Now. Spill.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI: This fic was one I started writing but never finished, and likely never will. This is where it ends as far as written content is concerned.

Once you’d finished explaining everything that had happened over the course of the past few days, F/N’s jaw had hit the floor and it didn’t appear it was going to return to its normal position any time soon. The pair of you sat in silence as you let her process the shocking information you had just dumped on her.  
“I can’t fucking believe this.” She breathes, eyes still wider than you’d ever seen them. 

“Neither can I to be honest.” You laugh.   
“I crown you as the freakiest bitch I’ve ever met.” Her head shakes slowly in disbelief.   
“I’ll wear my crown with pride.” You grin at her, she returns your devious smile with one of her own.   
“Are you gonna see him again?” She asks, edging closer to you with anticipation. 

“I don’t know to be honest. We don’t really tend to arrange shit, it just happens. Though he gave me his number.” You explain to her. She jumps to life at this.   
“Have you texted him?”   
“Not yet, don’t wanna seem too eager.” F/N gapes at you.   
“Don’t be fucking ridiculous, text him right now!” She shrieks. 

Knowing she won’t leave it alone until you do so, you cave quickly. You’ve been racking your brain for an excuse to send him a message since he slipped you his number betwixt the papers of one of your essays. You grab your phone from the side and scroll through your contacts to ‘Professor N’ and compose a text. F/N cranes her neck to look over your shoulder to see what you’re typing.   
‘It’s Y/N.’   
“Wow, boring.” F/N critiques from behind you.   
“Oh, fuck off.” You scoff, elbowing her sharply in the ribs. 

The two of you sit there in silence for a moment, willing him to reply, until you set your phone down with a sigh.   
“I doubt he’s gonna reply immediately, he’s a teacher he has shit to-“ The sound of your phone vibrating on the bedside table is unmistakable.   
“Oh my fucking god, read it read it now!” F/N shrieks, piercing your eardrums.   
“Alright, Jesus Christ.” You snap, grabbing your phone again. The notification is indeed from professor Negan. 

‘Hi princess. Your ass better be in bed recovering.’ F/N squeals at his message.  
“Obviously I believed you, but this is confirmation.” She breathes, staring at the message. “Reply!” She orders you.   
“Christ, F/N, I think you’re enjoying this more than I am.”   
‘I am, don’t worry. Did you talk to Rick?’ This time his response is almost immediate.   
‘Yeah, though I think we should discuss that in person. Come over tonight?’ Your breath hitches in your throat.

F/N slaps your shoulder repeatedly, words seeming to fail her at this point.   
“You have to go!”   
“Yes, I fucking know that.” You groan, flopping backwards in bed. This was becoming a lot more complicated than you ever intended for it to be.   
‘Ok, when and where?’ You reply swiftly. The little bubble in the corner of the screen informing you he was typing made your stomach flip like an Olympic gymnast.

*

For the rest of the afternoon you were subject to F/N attempting to dictate what you should wear, from your clothes down to your underwear. You allowed her to run wild in your closet and drawers, picking out various outfits ranging in suggestiveness, but you drew the line at her offer to do your makeup. You didn’t want to look like you had made a ridiculous amount of effort just to visit Negan’s house. 

You settled on your usual makeup that enhanced your features, doing your hair how you liked it best. Eventually, F/N actually chose a pretty nice outfit for you to wear, allowing you to borrow one of her tops. As the hour drew nearer, you sat by the kitchen window with F/N, smoking a cigarette to calm your nerves.   
“Excited?” She asked you as you passed the cig to her outstretched fingers. 

“At this point, I can’t tell if its excitement or nerves.” You admit. She smiles slightly, exhaling smoke. 

Your phone buzzes on the glass-top dining table and F/N peers over at the lock screen, her smile transforming into a devilish smirk.   
“Speak of the devil.” She hands you your phone and you unlock it, scanning the text from Negan.   
‘What’s your address doll? I’ll pick you up.’   
“He’s asking for my address, so he can get me.” You inform her, and she claps excitedly. 

“Does this mean we can inspect drop ins from Professor Negan?” She squeals.   
“Obviously not, he doesn’t even know you know what happened and I doubt he’d be too happy that you do.” You sigh, her grin falters but she nudges you in encouragement.   
“Well the point is he chose you over hundreds of other students that have a boner for him. The fact he’s risking his job for you says a lot.” You return her smile and type out your address for Negan. 

‘Be there in 10.’   
“He must live pretty close.” You muse aloud. You wondered what kind place he had, how it was furnished, whether or not he had pets. These were all questions you would learn the answers to in very little time. You hadn’t realised but your leg had started jiggling, an impatient habit that you had when you were anticipating something. F/N placed her hand on your thigh, sensing that you were getting sucked into your head. 

“Its gonna go great and you’re gonna have a nasty ass story to tell me when you get home. If you come home.” She waggles her eyebrows. You laugh and lean into her shoulder.   
“Thanks.” You were so lucky to have such a supportive friend. Your phone buzzed again, making the pair of you jump. The text simply read;   
‘Outside’ You hopped up and stuffed your phone in your pocket, grinning at F/N. 

“I’ll text you.” You tell her, rushing to the front door as F/N cheers you on from the kitchen. Within minutes, you’re striding out of the lobby of your apartment building and onto the street. You glance around, realising you don’t know what Negan’s car looks like. A beep sounds from a little way down from your building and you see a black, older model Chevy truck. As you approach, you see its beautifully well taken care of, and Negan sits in the driver’s seat wearing sunglasses and a cocky smirk. You can hear metal playing from the sound system.

“Hop in, sweetness.” He says over the music and you obey immediately, rounding the front of the car to get in on the passenger side and buckling yourself in.   
“Hi.” You greet him, attempting (and failing) to keep the breathlessness from practically running out your apartment building from your voice.   
“In a hurry?” He jokes, you know that you’re bright red but you hope his sunglasses and his eyes on the road have obscured that from his vision.

“Lot of stairs.” You lie, Negan chuckles and you can tell he saw right through you.   
“How you feeling doll? Still aching?” He asks.   
“For more.” You say without thinking, then clap your hand over your mouth in shock. Negan bursts out laughing, slapping his hand against the wheel.   
“I fuckin’ love your enthusiasm.” He slips his other hand onto your thigh. “But that might have to wait until we get back to my place.” His voice is low, suggestive. It ignites something within your core that gives you confidence and the nerve to say what you say next.

“Does it?” You peer curiously at Negan for his reaction, his jaw is set in a wide grin.   
“I like the way you think, princess.” His hand is drifting from your thigh to the waistband of your pants. “Your pretty face sure as hell doesn’t give away how nasty that fuckin’ mind of yours is.” Your back arches slightly as you feel his fingers brush over your clothed pussy. “Better keep your composure baby. We’re in public.” Negan murmurs, sliding his fingers past the material of your panties to make contact with your clit. 

You keep your eyes on the other cars on the road, hoping to whatever was out there that Negan’s place was close. He began rubbing your clit, you bit your   
bottom lip to hold back the moans that were threatening to slip out. In the fog of your arousal, you came to the realisation you could get Negan back. You reached over and undid his jeans deftly, mirroring his movements and dipping into his boxers, searching for one thing. Your hand closed over his half-hard cock and began jacking him off. Negan inhales audibly.  
“You’re really gonna get me in trouble.” 

“So you keep saying.” You retort, he increases his pressure and you can’t help the moan that escapes.   
“What was that, baby girl? Couldn’t hear it over the sound of you moaning like a bitch in heat.” You tighten your grip on his dick and pass it over the sensitive head, his hand on the wheel jerks and the car swerves.   
“Maybe it’d be in your best interests to keep the teasing to a minimum.” You fire back, praising yourself for making such a coherent comeback. 

“The second we get home you’re in fuckin’ trouble.” Negan growls, increasing his speed slightly. He makes a turn and slides his digits inside your wet cunt.   
“Fuck.” You breathe.   
“Oh we fucking will.” You barely notice through Negan’s persistent assault on your sensitive spot that you’re in a nice neighbourhood, family homes with maintained front yards on either side of the road. You’re edging closer and closer to orgasm, bucking into Negan’s hand and not caring who sees, when the truck pulls into the driveway of one of the homes. 

To your dismay, his hand leaves your underwear and he parks the vehicle, getting out immediately after. You hurry after him, adjusting your pants as you go. He leads you to the front door of a home just like the ones surrounding it, homely and well cared for. He unlocks the door and you follow him inside. Once the door was closed, Negan shoved you against the wall with an animalistic snarl.   
“Clothes off. Right fuckin’ now.” You heed his instructions without question, stripping as he copied. 

You barely have time to register the swift movement Negan uses to get you on the wooden floorboards of the hallway. Turns out he didn’t even do his pants back up when he got out the car since he just pulls them down and yours follow suit. He rubs the head of his cock against your dripping slit, teasing you.   
“You want this dick, baby? You want it? You gotta ask nicely. Say fuckin’ please and thank you.”   
“Please. Please daddy, I want it.” You whine. 

He ploughs into you in one fell swoop, causing you to cry out rather loudly, but then he stops.   
“I didn’t hear a god damn thank you.” Negan growls.   
“Thank you!” You sob, needing him to continue more than anything.   
“Thank you what?”   
“Thank you, daddy! Please, please fuck me!” You’re practically wailing with need and Negan chuckles, before finally relenting. 

He pistons in and out of you, reaching underneath you to continue rubbing your clit. Your mind is in sensory overload, white spots appearing in front of your eyes as he fucks you on his hallway floor. If anyone were stood at the front door, they would certainly hear the wet sounds and tell-tale smacking of skin through the wood. His fingers were gripping your hips so tightly there would be little bruises there the next day. You didn’t care, you loved seeing the remnants of your encounters with your professor. 

With the sensation of Negan’s dick ramming into your g-spot at such a pace and his finger applying delicious pressure to your clit, you were nearing your release blindingly fast.   
“I’m gonna cum.” You choked, elongating the last syllable in a drawn-out moan.   
“You better ask my motherfucking permission doll.” Negan grunts.   
“Please may I cum daddy?” You exhale. 

“Well, since you asked so damn nicely.” And with that, he speeds up in both areas and you slam into your release like a car into a wall. Miniature fireworks seemingly burst behind your eyes as you collapse onto the floor, unable to hold yourself up any longer. You hear Negan groan loudly as he comes inside you.   
“Thank you, daddy.” You sigh meekly, sated in the most literal sense. You sense Negan watching you, and you turn just to see him spreading your pussy lips open. 

“Fuuuuck. Look at that.” He murmurs as he watches his cum run from your insides. This appears to be a kink of his, so you exploit it. You reach around, collecting some on your finger and sucking it off. “Jesus H Christ.” He breathes.   
“Could you please get me something to clean myself with? I can feel the wood grain digging into my knees.” You laugh. Negan appears to shake himself from a trance and jogs off down the hall. 

Negan returns with a cloth and wipes his cum off of you, then off the floor, a small smile on his face as he does so.   
“I painted your pussy. I’m like, Michelangelo or some shit.” He grins.   
“Hm, yeah. Except I don’t think Michelangelo painted women’s pussies with ejaculate.”   
“I’ll let ya have that one. He was gay after all.” 

You stand, pulling your pants back up and levelling your gaze with his.   
“That was only speculated, actually.” He shrugs, his lips quirking at the sassy tone of your voice.   
“Depends what you read.” Silence falls between the pair of you as you regard each other. “Drink?”   
“Please.” 

Negan leads you into his kitchen, it’s not particularly modern and its nicely decorated, if a little messy. He opens the fridge.   
“Beer?” You nod, and he grabs two, popping the caps on the edge of the counter. Handing you one, he sips his own. You can’t help but watch the way his throat moves when he swallows, looking away before he can catch you. Negan nods in the direction of the hallway and you follow him into a beautiful living room. The wooden floorboards are dark, a big, red, ornately patterned rug in the middle of the room beneath a black couch. 

“Have a seat, princess. Make yourself at home.” He says, slumping down on the couch. You follow suit, sipping your beer. “We got shit to talk about.” You hum in agreement. He stretches his long legs out, crossing them at the ankles. “Firstly, Rick. Professor Grimes. He’s not gonna say shit obviously.”  
“Ok well that’s good.” You laugh, somewhat nervously.   
“Secondly. I know this is a given but we gotta keep this seriously quiet. I don’t want you moved from my fuckin’ class cuz of conflict of interest or some shit.” 

“Damn. Ruined my plans to yell from the rooftops that we’re fucking.” You mutter, unable to hide the humour in your voice. Negan smacks your thigh.   
“Do I need to fuck the sass out of you again?” You shrug. “Insatiable.” Negan shakes his head.   
“Thirdly, some shit I really shoulda asked you the first time we fucked, but you’re on birth control, right?” You choke on your beer.   
“Did you think I was letting you come inside me with no protection?” 

Negan sighs.   
“Shit, I don’t know! I just wanted to make sure!”   
“I am. Don’t worry.” You reassure him.   
“Ok. Good. Now that’s out the way,” He turns to face you. “Tell me more about Y/N L/N.” You’re a little taken aback, you weren’t quite expecting him to want to get to know you. He senses your hesitation and cocks an eyebrow. “Where you from? What’s your first memory? You got daddy issues?” You snort at the last one. 

You explain to Negan in brief where you’re from and various other things about your life that you think he might find interesting, but by the looks of it, he seems enthralled by everything that comes out of your mouth. It’s nice to be listened to for once, to talk and not be interrupted. With Negan, it doesn’t feel as though he’s just waiting for you to finish talking so he can take the stage. After a while, you coax some information out of him. He tells you funny stories about when he first started teaching, and how the dean of the college eventually stopped asking him not to curse. 

You can’t help but wonder though, why does Negan live in this beautiful, family home in a suburban neighbourhood? You had a completely different idea of what his place would look like, a dark, modern, and smooth bachelor’s apartment. This was a stark contrast. You wanted to ask but running through all the reasons why he might live here in your head, you decided against it. It might be a little personal and you didn’t want to ruin the wonderful conversation the pair of you were having. It could wait. 

One beer turned into four, and then five, and eventually, you and Negan were so tipsy that you found yourselves draped across each other on the couch. Negan’s fingers played in your hair as he told you his opinions on the philosophical theories you were studying, and even some you hadn’t heard of. His deep voice rumbled through your entire being and you felt so warm and relaxed. 

It was such a sharp parallel from all the subpar dates you’d been on with guys your own age, whose egos were far too swollen to pay attention to you the way Negan did. You glanced outside and saw it was dark, but you barely thought anything of it, likely due to the amount of alcohol you’d consumed. 

The last thing you remembered was Negan’s smooth voice talking about the Irenaean theodicy.


End file.
